


A Kiss Goodbye

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: A Study in Emerald, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Goodbye, Green Eyes, Inspiration, Last Kiss, Love, Passion, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before leaving to work on the film Dark Blood, River Phoenix pauses to give his girlfriend Samantha Mathis a kiss goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts), [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/gifts).



> OK, I was watching the Final 24 episode about River Phoenix, and I especially took a liking to the part where River is in bed with his girlfriend Samantha Mathis. Then the phone is ringing, and then he picks it up while she is still asleep. I always wondered if he gave her a kiss goodbye before he left.
> 
> Well, in this oneshot, he does.

A Kiss Goodbye

His emerald orbs glowing like a cat's in the darkness of the early hours of the morning of October 30, 1993, River Jude Phoenix looked in the mirror. He had just gotten a call from George Sluizer, the director of his latest film _Dark Blood_, which was the fourteenth film of his career. It was his role as Chris Chambers, the kid from the wrong side of the tracks, in the 1986 film **Stand By Me** that won him acclaimed praise. He had been 16 years old then.

Now, 7 years later, he was twenty-three years old, two years past the legal drinking age of twenty-one.

To the world, River was Hollywood's golden boy – vegan, ethically-minded, and squeaky clean. The truth was very different. For two years River had struggled with overcoming a problem with drugs.

He turned to the bed, where his girlfriend, Samantha Mathis, lay asleep.

He smiled to himself. She was such a beauty. When they had laid eyes on each other the fateful night they had met on the set of **The Thing Called Love**, when she was 19, he somehow knew that they were destined to be together. It was what he called "kismet", or fate. He was absolutely smitten by her.

With catlike steps he walked over to the bed and sat down across from her.

_"My love,"_ he whispered.

Then, smiling still, he reached over and stroked her blonde hair, inhaling her scent. Pineapple, and something else too.

Samantha was like the drugs he had taken. Only she was something different.

He had called to her one night using his guitar and his powerful voice.

_His voice..._

River was a male equivalent of a siren in the Greek mythology. Whenever he sang, it was like all the kings in the world, the mighty rulers, stopped their fights with each other just to listen to his powerful voice.

The minute she had heard him, she was hypnotized. She walked over and sat beside him, listening to him play. She sat there for quite a while, wondering if he would ever acknowledge her existence.

Quite surprisingly, he did.

She looked down, and he had placed a hand over hers.

"Samantha," he purred.

His voice was like music in her ears.

She looked up into his face, and into his eyes. They were deep, and they were green, and that color, she knew, reminded one of envy or poison.

Then she blushed as he raised her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it, ardently but respectfully.

Moving his hand down to her neck, River brushed her hair aside, bent down and placed a kiss upon her throat.

"I'll be back soon, love," he said.

He paused, and then added, "I love you."

After putting his guitar in his guitar case, he stopped at the door and blew her a kiss.

Finally, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of River Jude Phoenix (August 23, 1970 - October 31, 1993). 
> 
> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
